The Cruciferae family of plants includes several industrial oilseed crops. Oilseeds typically comprise an inner kernel, an outer hull, shell or husk, and a coating, gum is found in the hull and coating. Yellow mustard is one such variety, although more commonly used as a condiment than an oilseed. Yellow mustard seed contains glucosinolates which have thioglucoside groups, these are toxins, which regarded rendering the seed unfit for consumption, especially human. The presence of these thioglucoside groups presents problems in refining oil. Glucosinolates are both water and oil soluble.
Gum present in some of these oilseed crops also produces storage and extraction problems in the oilseed industry.